Destined
by damonlover17
Summary: At the end everything was resolved. And i prepare for the night i spent my entire life waiting. Mary contemplates her journey so far. How will married life be for the Queen of Scots?
1. Chapter 1

I stood still as Kenna and Aylee started undressing me. With every piece of clothing removed my agitation grew.

This is a day I had been expecting since I was a girl. And this night I had imagined since I was old enough to understand it's significance. First with curiosity, then with confusion and at last, with fear.

As the years went by it was getting harder and harder to remember my sweet childhood friend and even harder to imagine the young man he had become. Had the years made him cruel? Had he forgotten me and would receive me with perfect indifference?

After arriving at Court, these troubling thoughts seized, only to be replaced by others. My first encounter with Francis filled me with both joy and disappointment. He had grown to be beautiful and his manners were perfect. And yet he was distant and guarded, and no attempt of mine would entice him to break his cold politeness. He didn't want to marry me. Worse, he didn't care who he married as long as it was the best course of action for France.

I hated him then, hated the fact that while he looked at me as a valuable asset, I looked at him with feelings that had grown out of simple childhood fondness and taken a life of their own, overwhelming me and making me hate him for being my weakness.

However as the weeks passed, being at court started teaching me more and more of what it meant to be a sovereign. The danger on me and my country was more imminent then when I was at the convent, even though it had reached me even there. The peaceful country life was replaced brutally by the plotting, sinister Court life that had me walking on thin ice constantly.

I had enemies, more so than I thought initially. These enemies lurked, waited for the perfect chance to eliminate me one way or another. I had to adapt fast and stand tall against them, firm for my people and for myself. I began to understand Francis better. Being brought up at this climate had robbed him of his innocence too early and I couldn't expect for him to have fed hopes of a loving union as I had. Love had always been a privilege he didn't have a right to, for him.

But as time passed, the trials that were in store for us starting bringing us closer together. We formed a bond, a friendship as strong as the one we had when I chased him up the stairs and teased him for his name. I thought that was the most I could hope for, a future where I would love him in secret and he would respect me enough to be a good husband as his duty enforced him.

I had no idea of his true feelings until our hopes for a wedding vanished and we were separated by the harsh choices that laid before us. When I was no longer his fiancée, no longer his for the first time since we were six, I had the chance to see how deep his feelings ran. Beyond the tender love I hoped to earn with time, I was faced with something powerful, ferocious that was displayed In his jealousy toward my other indented . Nothing tied me to him, I was of no use to him or his country and yet he chased me, pursued me and ironically we fell In love when we were no longer allowed to feel that way.

In my despair I threw caution to the wind, greedy for what I thought were my last days with him. And since his first kiss, I realized I was losing more than I thought I would. That first kiss woke something In me I didn't know I was capable of feeling. A hunger a thousand times stronger than the yearning I usually felt when I looked at him. He was even more intense of course, his experience making him bold and his touches unapologetic. I didn't even have the strength to resist. If I was sentenced to purgatory for the rest of my days, I deserved a taste of heaven.

Our kisses became more and more and I came very close to compromising my virtue more than once. In the brief conversations I'd had with the nuns they always addressed a wife's duty as a burden we had to endure, so we could produce heirs. And I could see that being the case with Tomas. But with Francis I was as insatiable as he, craving more and more each time, demanding he gave me all of him as I would expect no less. Often it was him who stopped me with an amused laugh that didn't hide his sadness that we were to part. I had finally understood why he kept me at arms length. To protect himself from this pain, as it was acute even as we were tightly embraced. My future those days seemed bleak and devoid of meaning.

Thankfully we found a way out and now I am where I belong, married to the boy I dreamt of for as long as I can remember, and who I have loved in more ways than one and who I will love for the rest of my days.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened suddenly as Kenna was helping me into my robe, and there he was. I always had the distinct feeling of something churning in my stomach when I saw him, but this time it was more than that. My entire body hummed and despite there being other people In the room, I felt everything go quiet. Maybe it was anticipation of what was to happen or simply the way he looked at me. He always looked at me with affection, that I saw grow within him with time, but I never realized how much of that affection he kept in check, terrified of it.

Now I saw him look at me with a completely unguarded expression. Love, joy, relief, happiness they were all there and I was sure my expression mirrored his. As he approached me, his escorts and mine left discreetly closing the door. I didn't want to think about the people behind the screens. Instead, I focused on the fact that there we were the only ones in the room.

He gently cupped my face and held my gaze for a long moment. I didn't know what he was looking for until I heard my shaky breath. I realized that no matter how many times I was in his arms, and no matter how heated things had gotten, I knew they would stop at an early stage. I felt safe in my innocence. Tonight would change that forever and even though I had wanted this for a long time, it terrified me in a way. I waited for him to say something, but he said nothing at all.

Instead he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine. It was tender, much more tender than he usually kissed me and he continued to do it for a long time. Just kissing me and stroking my cheek with his thumb, then my hair, then my arms. I felt my blood heat up and I raised my arms and wove them around his neck, pulling him closer. He didn't change his pace though continuing his gentle strokes until I thought I was being driven mad. I tried to deepen the kiss and his hands slid from my neck to untie my robe, touching everything In their way making me gasp against his mouth.

I felt my robe sliding to the floor and being guided toward the bed. Anticipation and nervousness surged through me. He lifted me on to it and then followed me, settling on my side. From what I saw at his sisters bedding I expected him to climb on top of me but instead he lowered his head and resumed his deep kiss as his hand descended on my chest, parting my gown and slipping inside. I had never felt so exposed and so excited in my life.

Two contradictory feelings were boiling inside of me. I wanted to hide, and yet… I wanted more. His hand was exploring my chest with such expert touches that all my hesitation burned in flares of pure need. The lace that held the front together was completely undone now and he parted the sides exposing me fully to him. I held my breath looking at his face and the way his pupils dilated to the point that I couldn't see the brilliant blue any more. They were black as he found my mouth again with terrifying urgency.

Then his lips started trailing down my cheek to my neck and further down. My first moan escaped as his tongue touched my peak and started suckling it with a ferocity he had never shown before and he continued his attentions until I was crying and begging without knowing what for. Suddenly his hands were grabbing my nightgown and hiking it up my thighs, higher and higher until he took it of me and now I was completely bare in front of me. I didn't care at that point. I was in a hazy state, with a burning that was becoming more and more acute the more time passed. I grabbed hold of his shirt and he removed it, letting me feel his chest until I reached his trousers. I knew enough of the throbbing between my own legs to disperse of the cloth within seconds and then freezing when my beloved stood there naked before me. I froze with uncertainty. How could anyone do this, be so intimate, so close to someone they didn't know or love as much as I loved Francis?

As he lowered himself over me, settling between my legs and touching me in the center of my aching, making me gasp and shudder with pleasure all at once, my mind went blank. And then I felt the intrusion. First it was uncomfortable and then he stopped and hovered above me. I opened my eyes and looked into his angelic face, now contorted with strain.

"I love you Mary, more than anyone, more than myself. I'm sorry love"

I was confused by the apology until he pushed forward and I felt a sharp pain that tore through me, leaving me whimpering and digging my nails into his back. He paused and let me catch my breath, face buried in my neck, breathing heavily. As the pain subsided and my hands relaxed on his back, he tentatively started moving within me. The sting was there, but I tried to relax and concentrate on other things. His hair, damp with sweat. The small gasps that he made each time my inner muscles twitched. The smoothness of his back and the way his lips were red and swollen and forming a perfect o shape at the moment.

The sight and feel of him started stirring something within me that rivaled the pain. A tightening that made me crave the rhythm of his thrusts. Pleasure started to swallow all my senses until I was drowning In it. I reached up and claimed his mouth , biting into his lower lip, making him give a sharp thrust that had me drawing blood from him. His speed increased after that, and I released his mouth which landed on my breast, making me gasp, whimper and cry out uncontrollably. Francis was becoming frantic above me and his hand found the conjunction of my legs rubbing it mercilessly, until the building pleasure within me reached a mind numbing peak that robbed me of my breath. As I was descending from the heavenly feeling, I saw his face tense up and then relax at the same time as I felt a rush deep within me.

Francis released all his weight on me and started taking huge gulps of air as I was too trying to regain my breath. The world eventually stopped spinning and my mind started to regain its basic functions. Francis didn't move from above me or from within me but I didn't want him to. It was such a triumphant feeling, to have him so close, to be so intertwined, as intertwined as two people can be. He lifted his head and looked at me with an expression full of wonder and love. Then his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You bit me" he said taking an indignant tone and after a pause, we both started laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
